One Blind Date
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Misha sets Jensen up with someone, but this mooseman could be trouble.


**I wrote this a while ago for someone on tumblr(let me know if you want my url), and it took me a while to finally get it finished. I'm not exactly sure if I gusta what I did with this one, but I decided to post it anyways. Please let me know what you think!**

**By the way, I wrote a new chapter for ING(I'm Not Going) so if you didn't see it, you should totally check it out and leave me beautiful reviews.**

* * *

><p>Jensen despised when Misha set him up on blind dates. In fact, he hated dates in general. And today was not a good day to have one. Jensen's head pounded in his skull, trying to wait until the pain medicine kicked in. It didn't really help that the music in the club that he was at was incredibly loud. He was contemplating what he could do to embarrass himself this time. He's very antisocial when it comes to dates, and he was pretty sure that wasn't going to change today. His date would probably think he's weird and jump out the bathroom window like the last 2 guys he had met.<p>

_Third time's a charm. _He thought, taking a sip of his drink. His foot was nervously tapping the floor, a bad habit of his, and he put his hand on his knee to stop it.

Out of nowhere, a hand clapped on his back, making him flinch. A voice yelled "Hey there buddy!" right in his ear, and he squinted his eyes. "Jared should be here any second!" He turned to see his best friend Misha, and scoffed. He was wearing his favorite sock monkey hat that made him look like a child. His grin almost matched the monkey's. Also wearing his favorite blue checkered sweater, Misha slapped his hand on Jensen shoulder again, this time reassuring. "You'll do fine," he said, his voice getting softer as the song ended.

"I sure hope so," Jensen replied smiling. His best friend's enthusiasm was enough to make anyone smile. His attitude was contagious.

"Oh, there he is!" Misha yelled over the new song, the ran towards the front door, waving his arms to the sides like a psycho. He kind of looked like an airplane director and Jensen laughed. His friend was so weird, but his crazy antics took all of the attention off of Jensen, which he was all for.

Somehow Jensen couldn't see him through the crowd of people. When he started approaching though, Jensen's surprised that he _didn't _see him with how tall he was. When he walked up to the table, Jensen noted that he had to be at least six feet tall, maybe more. Jensen was taken aback by how _gorgeous _Jared was. He smiled widely and examined him closer. He was wearing a leather jacket and boots with jeans, and it looked great on him.

The man named Jared pulled his hand through his hair, then put the other one out for Jensen to shake, saying "Hey, I'm Jared."

_Wow, he kinda looks like a moose. _Jensen thought, holding out his hand to meet Jared's. "Hi, I'm Jensen," he replied, trying to be as friendly as possible without creeping him out.

They stared at each other, smiling, until Misha cleared his throat and said "So, I guess I'll leave you two alone." Smiling, he walked away, stopping to wink at Jensen, making him blush a little. Not really sure what to think about this guy yet, Jensen invited him to sit down. He watched as he did, ogling at how cute this guy was.

"So," Jared said, slipping off his jacket, revealing a sliver of dark skin on his stomach, and Jensen sharply inhaled. There was a black tattoo darkening part of the skin that had been shown. He couldn't help but think how hot it was to have a tattoo.

Mentally slapping himself, Jensen thought _This guy could be trouble, stop thinking about him being in your pants. Come on Jensen, will power._

Then they started immediately striking conversation. Jensen realized that Jared was so much easier to talk to than most people, but maybe that was just because Jared seemed like he loved to talk. And that was perfect for Jensen.

He didn't have to worry about Jared being a tough, mean biker, because he acted like a really big child. Even though he tried not to think about it, Jensen couldn't help but think about how cute Jared was. Even Jared's laugh was attractive. And that was really odd because he laughed obscenely loud, tilting his head back, and making his whole body shake. But at least it made Jensen laugh too, and his laugh was just as loud.

After their little laughing contest, Jared told Jensen about his job working at a bar, then asked "So what do you do?"

Jensen looked up from his beer slowly, then said "I'm an actor."

"Oh wow," Jensen replied, widening his eyes. "What kind of stuff do you do?" Jared hadn't sworn at all, which totally ruined Jensen's expectations of a person that worked at a bar as a bouncer.

"Well, I was in a soap opera when I was younger, then a couple movies. Nothing really big."  
>Jensen felt awkward talking about his job, because he never quite understood why he was able to act so confidently when he was so shy in real life. Jared's eyes widened even more, and Jensen couldn't help the slight blush forming in his cheeks.<p>

"You serious? What movies?"

His face getting more red, Jensen said "My Bloody Valentine 3D."

Jared gasped, then he smiled with a huge grin like a five year old that figured out he won a trip to Disney Land. "So that's where I've seen you before!" Jared pointed, as if that would prove his point about something.

The rest of the "date" went by smoothly, and Jensen went home, hoping he would see this new guy in his life soon.

Even the next couple dates went by great, and Jensen hoped that meant something more for them.

About six amazing dates later, they found themselves sitting at the same bar that they had met at, and they were holding hands across the table.

"This is nice." Jensen sighed dramatically. Jared had cut him off from drinking, and he was a little bit upset. Jared was the designated driver anyways, why couldn't he get drunk?

"Oh hush you," Jared said smiling. "You know I don't like it when you're drunk."

Jensen sighed again, then said "I really hope you know-"

He was cut off as some big muscled man who was obviously drunk as well, bumped right into Jensen, knocking off of his chair. When Jensen hit the floor, Jared hopped up from his chair, approaching the big man sporting the leather jacket. "Hey, what the fuck is your problem man?"

"That twink just bumped into me." he seethed, looking Jensen up and down. "What's it to you?"

"Well first of all," Jared started, "You bumped into him. Second, he's my-" Jared paused for a second. "friend. Now you're drunk. So just go home, buddy."

"I don't think so, asshole." The big guy replied, poking Jared in the chest.

Jared turned, smiled at Jensen, then turned, punching the huge guy in the face, making him slump to the floor unconscious.

"Jared!" Jensen screamed from the floor. "Don't!"

"Oh, I'm not." Jared said darkly. He knelt down, and helped Jensen up off of the floor, making sure to be gentle. "Did you hurt anything? Is your head okay?" He asked, worried. Jensen looked up, angry, and jumped up, running outside.

"Jensen, wait!" he heard Jared yell from somewhere behind him. He didn't care though. He was angry at Jared, and he was drunk, so he just simply lost every fuck he had previously given. Jared pulled him arm, turning his around. "What the hell was that?" Jensen yelled, making Jared back up.

"Listen Jensen," he started, reaching a hand towards him, and Jensen flinched again, immediately regretting it. Jared looked hurt, and ran his hand through his long hair. "I wouldn't hurt you." he muttered, looking sullen.

Jensen calmed down and slowly ran his hand over his face. He gasped when he saw blood, and he realized his nose was bleeding. "Aw shit." he said.

Accepting that Jensen didn't want to be touched, he slowly walked forward, saying "You okay? Do you need ice or anything?"

Jensen make a low growl in the back of his throat. "No, what I want is for you to just explain what the _fuck_ that was in there!"

"Jensen," Jared started, grabbing his hands. Jensen was too tired to pull them away, and he just looked him in the eyes. "he knocked into you, then called you a twink. I can't handle that shit. I'm sorry I went off."

"Well I am too!" Jensen wailed, throwing his arms up towards the sky.

"I'm sorry." Jared said simply, and Jensen suddenly calmed down, feeling more sober in that one second. "I'm really sorry that I punched him, I'll go apologize if you want. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you every time you asked me not to do something." He said, holding Jensen's hands again. His eyes were getting glassy, and Jensen felt kind of bad.

"It's okay, it was his fault." he started. Walking closer to him and pressing their bodies together, Jensen smiled up that the gargantuan moose-man, and said "You don't have to apologize. At least now I know that I have a bodyguard, right?"

Jared grinned in return, and said "You know it," sealing their lips together.

Smiling against the kiss, Jensen thought _Maybe hookups aren't so bad after all. _


End file.
